Probando con el tío
by MichiAt
Summary: MadaItaSasu. Lemon. Sasuke tiene curiosidad por los tríos. No es que no disfrute de las sesiones de sexo con su hermano, pero siente mucha curiosidad. ¿A quién pedirle amablemente un trío?


Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes me pertenecen muahauahahahaaa… Ok, no. Pero cómo quisiera… lol

N/A: Este fic originalmente fue comenzado por mi amiga Shuuru y yo. Pero por razones blabla (Shu-chan, te extraño T_T), lo terminé sola. Para que tengan una idea, el lemon lo escribí yo y ella se encargó de organizar las ideas. Es el primer trío homosexual al que me dedico seriamente, así que espero que sea de su agrado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De lo último que fue consciente en el mundo real fue del sonido que produjo al cerrar la puerta detrás de él. En ese momento se había encerrado en el peor de los mundos paralelos. Madara Uchiha estaba siendo víctima de alguna ilusión más fuerte que las producidas por su sharingan. Frente a él, en aquella simple habitación de ese motel donde había recibido una invitación poco amistosa, Itachi, su sobrino menos favorito mantenía a su querido Sasuke de espaldas, ambos cuerpos desnudos, rozándose, poseyéndose.

Pensó en salir, pero no iba a dejar a su preciado Sasuke así. Sus brazos se aferraban a los de Itachi, de sus cejas arqueadas se podía deducir dolor, él debía creer que los gemidos también eran producidos por esa misma razón. Ya Itachi se había percatado de su presencia, y su hermano menor también, aunque éste, a diferencia del mayor, no lo demostró. El Uchiha con coleta había cruzados su penetrante mirada con la de su tío, e incluso mordió y lamió el cuello de Sasuke mientras lo hacía, y sabía que eso le molestaba a Madara, eso le daba más placer al momento.

Cuando el Uchiha legendario se halló en frente de los hermanos, arrancó a Sasuke de los depravados brazos de Itachi con determinación, lo cual hizo gemir de dolor al más pequeño por la incomodidad de una salida tan brusca, aunque para ese momento, no era consciente de lo falso que era aquel gesto del menor. Deslizó las manos por el pecho de su tío y le vio el rostro furioso.

_- Ahora sí, Itachi… Esta no te la voy a pasar…_

_- Madara oji-san…_

Sasuke era quien le había llamado con esa tierna vocecita, ¿pero era él mismo quien rozaba su entrepierna con los dedos por encima de la tela? Pensó que Sasuke había quedado necesitado, pero aún con la impresión, la ira volvió al escuchar esa pesada voz de Itachi.

_- ¿Qué opinas del trasero de Sasuke, Madara? ¿No te provoca darle?_

_- Itachi…_ - Pronunció con la voz ronca de tanta molestia. El aliento del odio saliendo como vapor de sus labios. Se estaba incomodando ante las atenciones de Sasuke.

_- ¿Itachi? ¿Yo? ¿Quieres darme a mí?_

_- No quieras pasarte de list…_

Madara avanzaba hacia Itachi con el pronunciar de las palabras, pero Sasuke le interrumpió, saltó para enroscar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besarle profundamente. Itachi aprovechó la parálisis momentánea de su tío para deslizarse hasta quedar detrás de él y dirigir una de las manos de su tío hasta la retaguardia de su hermanito, la otra iría hasta sus propias nalgas.

- _Escucha_ – Le habló rápidamente al oído – _Esto es un capricho de Sasuke. Quiere saber qué se siente estar con otra persona. Nada mejor que un Uchiha para darle placer a otro Uchiha. ¿Entiendes?_

Sasuke dejó los labios de su tío para llegar hasta los de su hermano, aprovechándose de la cercanía. Las manos de Madara rozaban tímidamente las nalgas de ambos sobrinos, con timidez, haciéndolo parecer casi movimientos involuntarios mientras veía a un lado de su rostro los de los hermanos besándose, o devorándose, mejor dicho, y apenas se dio cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraba cuando los arrojó a ambos de espaldas a la cama. Y lo peor es que se quedó paralizado de nuevo cuando Itachi comenzó a acariciar su miembro a través de la ropa.

- _¿Qué pasa, tío? ¿No te gusta?_

La insolencia del hermano mayor había sacado de las casillas a Madara. Levanto su puño y golpeo con fuerza la cara de Itachi, que quedó ladeada a la derecha. Un pequeño hilo de sangre bajo por sus labios, haciendo que Sasuke se incorporara.

- _Nii-san. ¿Estás bien?_

El menor se acercó al rostro de Itachi, lamiendo lentamente la sangre que bajaba de su boca, y de paso besándolo despacio. Uniendo su lengua con la de él, haciendo que un hilo de saliva quedara pegado cuando se separaban de vez en cuando a respirar. Madara no podía soportar semejante falta de respeto, por lo que separó bruscamente a Sasuke de Itachi, tirándolo contra las sabanas y colocándose encima.

- _¡¿Acaso no escuchas cuando te hablan?!_ - Le grito al Uchiha menor - _¡Acabo de decirles que lo que hacen no es correcto y--!_

Se quedó callado en seco al ver como Sasuke lamia sus dedos y luego se delineaba los pezones en círculos pequeños. Mirando a los ojos de Madara.

- _Puedes hacerme lo que quieras, tío..._ - Decía con una cara tan inocente, a pesar de haber dejado de ser virgen hace mucho - _Pero no lastimes mucho a Nii-san..._

La imagen mental fulminó a Madara. Maldijo internamente la inocencia y perversión con la que su sobrino menor le había hablado. Se veía tan endemoniadamente sexy, hasta se lo veía excitado y con las mejillas rojas pasando los dedos por sus pezones. Itachi había comenzado a lamerle la oreja, sintiendo su respiración golpearle suavemente la mejilla. La entrepierna del Uchiha legendario se despertaba cada vez más. No parecía que podría aguantar mucho. Con un rápido movimiento tomó del rostro de Sasuke con una mano, dejándolo a tan solo centímetros del suyo.

- _Te seguiré el juego, pequeño_ - Expresaba Madara fríamente, aunque aún no estaba seguro de Itachi– _Desvísteme_.

Sasuke, con sumisión, obedeció la orden de su tío. Se arrodilló frente al miembro de Madara, y con experiencia quitó el cinturón del pantalón, desabrochándolo y sacando esas molestas ropas, arrojándolas al rincón. Itachi sin pensarlo dos veces rasgó la camisa de Madara. El menor bajo el bóxer como último obstáculo, dejando a su tío desnudo y exponiendo toda su hombría.

Itachi estaba lamiendo su oreja, llegando delicadamente a lo más profundo de ella, bajando de repente al cuello mordiéndolo con ansias y sensualidad, y Sasuke... Su pequeño sobrino Sasuke estaba chupándole bien fuerte el pene y por un momento se vieron a los ojos. El menor de los tres dejó por un momento su labor antes de hablarle.

- _¿No te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo, tío?_

Lo estaba invitando a decir que sí. Lo veía en ese rostro, el cual a pesar de estarse volviendo adulto no perdía la inocencia, aunque lo que hacía no le parecía en nada digno de ese adjetivo. Imaginarse a ese joven con la cara del niño que tanto cariño le daba llamándolo sobrino practicarle sexo oral de esa manera tan experta y sádicamente sexy, le erizaba la piel. Se veía la influencia de Itachi en él, pero no podía juzgarlo: también hubiese hecho lo mismo si se encontrara en el lugar de su sobrino mayor, desearía haber sido el primero en jugar con ese cuerpecito.

- _Calladito te ves más bonito._

La macabra voz de Madara había hecho entender muy bien el mensaje a Sasuke: Cállate y sigue chupando. Y el menor obedeció, no sin antes sonreírle y entrecerrar los ojos, prometiendo un rato agradable... demasiado agradable, quizá. Itachi, que seguía aún a sus espaldas, le dio un halón de cabello algo fuerte para hacerlo girar el rostro, haciéndole lanzar un quejido que aprovechó para meterle la lengua en la boca de una sola vez. El mayor de los tres creyó que con un par de paseos por su boca ya la comadreja se la había memorizado, puesto que se movía muy bien dentro de ella. Intentó recuperar el control lanzando su propia lengua más allá de los labios de Itachi, pero con Sasuke apretando tan fuertemente su entrepierna sólo le dio la oportunidad al mayor de sus sobrinos para darle unos cuantos chupones en la lengua, incluso usando sus dientes de vez en cuando.

Intentó abrir los ojos para no perder el control de la situación, pero al hacerlo se topó con la mirada inexpresiva de Itachi. La misma facción que el joven ha tenido desde que era un niño, no podía recordar ni una sola ocasión en que lo haya visto sonreír al menos. Pero los recuerdos no cabían en esos momentos, Sasuke engulló todo su miembro, hasta el fondo, haciéndolo suspirar y casi derretirse en los brazos del mayor de los hermanos. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío cuando Itachi por fin dejó su boca en paz para estremecer su espalda, al mismo tiempo que su brazo izquierdo le apretaba los pezones y le acariciaba el resto del cuerpo, y el derecho lo dedicó para estimularse a sí mismo.

Cuando Madara sintió el calor invadirle todo el cuerpo, Itachi se separó de su espalda, gateando se puso al lado de Sasuke, de espaldas y con las piernas abiertas, dándole una clara vista de su entrada, haciéndole temblar un poco las piernas, y claro, el entrepierna, con aquella maldita sensualidad. El rostro inexpresivo de Itachi, con esa rojiza lengua paseándose por el labio inferior, le excitaba casi tanto como su invitación a que se lo follara.

- _Métemelo, tío._

Sasuke dejó la mejor mamada que Madara haya recibido en su vida, queriendo decirle con esto que estaba de acuerdo con que penetrara a Itachi, pero aún así, él estaba inseguro, podía ser lo más seductor que hubiese en el planeta, y podía tenerlo con la mayor de las erecciones, pero aquel no dejaba de ser su irrespetuoso sobrino, con quien tanto solía discutir sobre el respeto a los mayores. Y Sasuke, al ver que el tío no hacía nada, decidió animarlo.

- _No lo hagas esperar..._ - Sasuke acercó el rostro al trasero de Itachi, lamiendo la entrada de arriba a abajo con movimientos circulares - _Es sabroso_ - Concluyó.

Madara, que ya no se podía aguantar ante la solicitud, se posicionó de rodillas detrás de su sobrino, ubicando la punta de su miembro contra el culo que lo esperaba, aunque Itachi no se mostraba para nada ansioso. Tragó pesado y en seco: ¿Y si era la primera vez de Itachi? Sasuke besó a su hermano con lujuria, lo que le hizo descartar la idea de inmediato. Lo más probable era que ellos dos hayan tenido sexo más veces que él mismo a lo largo de toda su vida. Así que Madara comenzó a entrar, aunque con apenas la punta adentro sentía su propio cuerpo tensarse por el placer. Itachi se separó de su hermano y se empujó él mismo hacia su tío, Auto penetrándose totalmente. Madara sentía espasmos en todo el cuerpo, las paredes internas de su sobrino parecían querer aplastarlo. Si no se concentraba, eyacularía demasiado pronto, así que optó por quedarse quieto un rato mientras se acostumbraba al calor interno de Itachi. Éste, sospechando de lo que ocurría con su tío, se alzó, pegando su espalda al pecho del mayor, giró el rostro y lo besó en los labios, introduciendo la lengua en la boca de su tío cuando este intentó decir algo por la impresión. Intentó echar la cabeza hacia atrás para alejarse de su sobrino, pero de todos modos lo alcanzó, e hizo más profundo el beso cruzando el brazo más próximo a él detrás de la cabeza.

Itachi se separó bruscamente con un gemido que no había logrado controlar. Era Sasuke el responsable. Se había escurrido hasta soplarle en la punta del miembro con su cálido aliento. Itachi lo veía expectante, no se lo esperaba, y es que era la primera vez que estaba en un trío, y estaba concentrado sólo en Madara... Sasuke podría sacarlo de control en esa situación, nunca había sido penetrado en el mismo momento en que estaban por practicarle sexo oral, y sabía que su hermanito lo hacía demasiado bien. Madara había notado la tensión en el cuerpo de Itachi, por alguna insana razón necesitaba ver qué tanto placer se mostraba en el rostro de su sobrino más fuerte, y si era él mismo quien provocaba ese placer la cosa era mejor. Comenzó a recorrer el estrecho camino de Itachi lentamente, y Sasuke tomó el miembro de su hermano dejando que su lengua jugueteara con la punta con suavidad y lentitud. Itachi aguantaba los gemidos soltando su aliento de golpe, jadeando, pero a medida que Sasuke se metía ferozmente su hombría en la boca y Madara lo penetraba con mayor rapidez, esa misión le resultaba más difícil. Madara le volteó el rostro reanudando el beso del que ahora era él quien tenía el control. La mano libre de Itachi se enredaba entre los cabellos de Sasuke, a veces halándolos para marcar un ritmo más veloz. Madara sentía los deseos de Itachi por separarse gracias a sus jadeos que buscaban aire constantemente, pero no dejaría de besarlo, no mientras esa expresión de placer cambiara el semblante imperturbable de aquel que sólo mostraba una facción de seriedad, era obvio por qué todos querían cogérselo, darle duro lo hacía ver diferente… Exquisito, sin otra salida más que entregarse. Rompió el beso no por compadecerse de Itachi, sino por decirle al oído algo que le estaba quemando la garganta.

- _Sabía que eras una perra…_

Después de eso, Madara se concentraba en recorrerlo más rápido y fuerte, dándose cuenta de que sus gemidos se hacían más fluidos igual que los bruscos movimientos en el pecho, los cuales daban a conocer que hasta allí llegaban las punzadas de placer. Le mordió en el cuello y lamió hasta su oreja, la cual mordió y chupó a la vez que Sasuke le hacía lo mismo en los testículos mientras masajeaba el muy preparado miembro. Hasta que ocurrió. Itachi había eyaculado, y el gemido que salió de su boca no fue digno de alguien que tiene la reputación de ser un ídolo seme. El fluido que salió de su pené manchó la cama, cubriendo un poco de la espalda y la mejilla derecha de Sasuke, que dirigió la mirada al frente enfocando algún punto en el espacio, asombrado de que Itachi se hubiese corrido en un tiempo promedio, teniendo tanta resistencia. El menor pudo haber pensado que fue algo intencional de Itachi por el supuesto odio que le tenía a su tío, pero conocía muy bien a su hermano mayor para descartar esa idea, su nii-san se había excitado mucho, y ansiaba saber si el placer que daban dos personas era tan fuerte como para echar de lado su resistencia.

Itachi quería que Madara quedase como un necesitado sexual haciendo que se corriera primero, pero obtuvo el resultado opuesto, y además, por aguantarse tanto, fue una gran corrida. Haberlo tentado a que lo penetrara y seguir la idea, hubiese hecho que ocurriera como él quería, sólo que nunca contó con que quedaría atrapado entre ese miembro que le ensanchaba el culo obligándole a separar las piernas y la boca golosa de Sasuke, sabiendo que éste adoraba el sexo oral y que era lo que mejor hacía. Respirando buenas cantidades de aire por la nariz para intentar calmarse, se separó de su hermanito y se sacó el pene de Madara de su interior. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama de espaldas a ellos. El cabrón de su tío le había golpeado rompiéndole la boca por dentro, y luego se lo había follado insultándolo en el camino. Quizá eso del trío no era tan buena idea después de todo.

Sasuke había llegado gateando hasta él, lo que hizo que la atención de Madara se fijara en la entrada del menor de ellos, sin creerse aún la relación entre los hermanos. ¿Desde cuándo habían estado ocultando su incesto? Ya sabía que Sasuke cargaba muchas juntas notablemente homosexuales, como el tal Uzumaki, y hasta su sensei Hatake le parecía una mala influencia. Y de Itachi conocía que la mayoría de sus amigos eran afeminados, como Deidara o Sasori. Los Uchiha gay no eran algo nuevo, por algo él estaba en un motel con sus dos sobrinos favoritos. Pero nunca se había esperado algo entre miembros de su familia, y ahora él estaba también involucrado.

- _Nii-san, dejémosle llevar la ventaja por ahora._

Sasuke acarició el rostro de Itachi con el dorso de la mano, mientras hablaba en un tono de voz lo suficientemente bajo para que Madara no los escuchara, aunque él estaba más que concentrado en ver entre las nalgas de Sasuke y en pensar cosas acerca de su familia.

- _Recuerda lo mucho que nos costó que viniera y convencerlo._

Sasuke pasó a acariciar la espalda de su hermano, vaya que le gustaba ese cuerpo tan desarrollado y fuerte, que dejaba ver las maquitas que le había dejado la noche anterior. Itachi miró detenidamente el rostro inocente de su hermanito, con la boca entreabierta, suplicándole. Le lamió los rastros de semen de la cara.

Había aceptado seguir.

Itachi pretendía limpiar la espalda de su hermanito que mantenía aún el semen de hace unos momentos, pero éste lo detuvo con una sonrisa a la que ni siquiera Itachi podía contenerse, Había aprendido muy bien a verse apetecible, ésa era obra de Itachi. De nadie más.

- _No lo hagas… Me gusta sentirlo._

Itachi miró el semen fluir por el costado de Sasuke. Su pequeño hermano menor era un pervertido. Ya le estaba volviendo a alborotar las hormonas. Lo besó, tenía que hacerlo, un pequeño beso en los labios y unos pocos roces de lengua. Sasuke sonrió y gateando fue de nuevo frente a su tío.

- _Tío_… - Bajó la mirada ladeando un poco el rostro – _Lo tienes muy erguido pero no vienes hacia mí. Si te gusta más Itachi nii-san, no importa, puedo hacerlo conmigo mismo, si gustas._

Al hacer alusión a su pene, Madara vio cuánta razón tenía Sasuke. Pero al volver a verlo no creía que tuviese las piernas bien abiertas tocando su propia intimidad.

- _Umg_ – Gimió – _Imaginaré que soy Ita-niisan y que Madara-ojisan me invade más y más fuerte. Ahhnng…_

Al mencionar aquello, Sasuke se llevó dos dedos a la boca y los lamió. Su saliva serviría de lubricante para que sus propios dedos entraran en él. Madara no quería ser una simple fantasía. Se acercó peligrosamente a su sobrino y a su entrada que tanto clamaba por él. Lo tomó con fuerza de las piernas y sin tardarse mucho lo había penetrado totalmente. Los gemidos y quejidos de Sasuke eran bastante bajos, casi tanto que podrían pasar desapercibidos, y era porque ya estaba tan acostumbrado a ser penetrado que tenía que pasar un buen rato para que el placer lo consumiera. De nuevo, ésa era la obra maestra que Itachi había hecho de él. Aún así, el sonido de la humedad de las penetraciones de Madara en Sasuke había despertado de nuevo las ganas de poseerlo de Itachi. Caminando a gatas con la sensualidad y peligro de un felino predador, el mayor de los hermanos observó y acarició detenidamente el rostro complacido de Sasuke al ver que iba a participar, poniéndose en la posición en la que su hermano había llegado hasta él, sin desprenderse completamente del miembro de su tío.

- _Hermanito, haz lo que más te gusta hacer._

Sasuke no iba a perder el tiempo, casi se tragó el gran pene de Itachi casi en su totalidad, para lo cual el mayor de los hermanos había optado por quedar de rodillas de manera que su generoso miembro quedase a la altura del rostro del menor. Esa acción había acelerado en gran nivel las sensaciones de Sasuke, provocando que los gemidos comenzaran a brotar y su cuerpo de estremeciera. Para los dos mayores, ése había sido un gran resultado, pero se podía mejorar. Ambos se miraron frente a frente, y sin decir nada, se pusieron de acuerdo en recibir el mayor placer posible de ese cuerpo más pequeño. Madara aceleró considerablemente las embestidas, y a Sasuke se le salió de la boca el miembro de Itachi cuando se echó hacia adelante al sentir que su tío había alcanzado tocar varias de sus zonas sensibles de una sola vez.

- _Ughm_ – Gimió el menor, y por primera vez en la noche se sonrojó.

- _Duh, Sasuke_ – Le dijo su hermano fingiendo algo de decepción – _Sólo pórtate bien, ¿sí?_

Itachi no sólo iba a dejar que Sasuke mamara, sino que también lo iba a penetrar por la boca, comenzando a mover sus caderas recorriendo toda la boca del menor, sintiendo como éste no podía concentrarse en dos zonas de su cuerpo simultáneamente, incapaz de poder decidirse entre lamer, chupar, o dejarse llevar por las embestidas; degustar del sabor en su boca o la fuerte invasión en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Intentó pedir lentitud, pero no podía hablar entre gemidos o con el pene de Itachi que no le permitía abrir más la boca, puso las manos frente a las caderas en movimiento de su hermano mayor, como queriendo decirle que esperara unos momentos, pero inconscientemente se aferró a ellas marcándole las uñas en la piel, cosa que no molestó al Uchiha con coleta, sino que aumentó su excitación, porque ya sabía que Sasuke solía hacer eso cuando estaba a punto de llegar al clímax. Y así pasó. Acabó de la misma manera que Itachi, y su gemido, apenas audible, resonó contra el rico músculo que lamía, forjándose una sonrisa macabra en el rostro de su hermano mayor, el cual vio a Madara poniéndose de acuerdo una vez más en no detenerse.

El menor de los Uchiha estaba demasiado acelerado, pero pensó que iba a reventar al ver que ninguno de los dos mayores se detenía. Intentó separarse una vez más de Itachi poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro, pidiendo desesperadamente que se alguno se detuviera, pero su hermano le tomó ambas manos y las colocó en su espalda sujetándolas con una sola mano a la vez que con la otra le seguía acariciando el cabello y el rostro. Madara, por otra parte, alzó la pierna derecha del menor de sus sobrinos, eso de seguro le podría hacer llegar con más comodidad a la entrepierna que estaba buscando, y ansiosamente comenzó a masturbarlo rápidamente. Sasuke estaba sufriendo muchas contracciones, no sólo por haber eyaculado recientemente, sino también por la persistencia que tenían los mayores con su cuerpo. Comenzó a lagrimear e Itachi se movió más rápido, y Madara aumentaba la velocidad de los roces con sus manos a la vez que se metía lo más adentro que podía en él. Ni siquiera sabía si respirar por la nariz o la boca, y se sentía demasiado sometido. Estaban jugando con él y eso le daba morbo, Itachi estaba haciendo más presión en sus muñecas y Madara en su pene, su trasero y la pierna que le estaba manoseando desde había rato con su mano libre. Su segundo orgasmo se hizo presente haciéndole temblar las piernas y las manos. Ya estaba nublado, ni se dio cuenta de cómo una parte del semen de Madara buscaba salida de su trasero mientras la otra se adentraba más en él, ni de cómo lo que no se había tragado de el de Itachi se le escurría de la boca junto a su saliva. Madara sintió la mirada ansiosa y sonriente de Itachi y se la devolvió.

_- ¿Otra ronda con Sasuke, tío?_

_- Démosle lo que quiere_ – Le contestó con la misma expresión satisfecha de su sobrino mayor.

Itachi levantó cuidadosamente a su hermano menor tomándolo por la cintura, rozando muchas partes de sus cuerpos. Sasuke por inercia cruzó los temblorosos brazos detrás de su cuello. Aún mantenía la respiración agitada. Itachi lo besó de forma lenta pero apasionada. Madara también lo abrazó, pero pasando sus manos a nivel del vientre del vientre, sin intentar separar el beso de los otros dos. Sólo lo hizo para rozar su miembro con el espacio entre las nalgas del menor de ellos y darle a entender que lo quería provocar.

- _Nii-san… Oji-san… Un descanso… Por favor. Por favor _– Sasuke pedía un receso entre besos.

- _Sasuke… Ya sabes cuánto me provocas cuando suplicas_ – Itachi dejó de besarlo para ver el rostro sudado y perdido de placer de su hermanito, cuya respiración salía fuertemente de su boca, chocándole en su rostro.

_- Nii-saaaaaaah…_ - Sasuke gimió cuando se sintió penetrado nuevamente por Madara.

Itachi haló a Sasuke hacia sí bruscamente, haciendo que Madara lo soltara y saliera de su hermanito, a quien, como nota adicional, no le dolió nada aquel acto brusco en su entrada, ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado al dolor en esa zona y a separarse rápido cuando sus padres llegaban y estaba en medio de una faena sexual con su querido hermano mayor. El Uchiha con coleta miró seriamente a Madara. No le había gustado que entrara de nuevo en su Sasuke, de todos modos, sólo estaban experimentando. En su rostro se forjó la mueca de una sonrisa de lado.

_- Viejo, esta vez me toca a mí follarme el culo de Sasuke._

Madara aceptó con algo de mala gana por la manera en que la comadreja de Itachi le trataba, de todos modos, el resultado no cambiaría y los tres estarían de nuevo corriéndose en poco tiempo. Itachi comenzó a posicionarse detrás de su hermano, que ya se estaba reponiendo de sus dos orgasmos, y dando tiempo a que Madara se colocara en frente comenzó a besarlo y acariciarle el pecho. El mayor de los tres entendió que Itachi podía llegar a ser muy celoso con su hermano. Debía tener cuidado al darles el placer que estaban buscando conseguir. De lo contrario, lo verían con menos respeto de cómo ya lo veían ahora. Puso su rostro a la altura del miembro del que comenzaba a ser adulto, pero éste lo detuvo.

- _No, ojisan… Quiero hacer un sándwich._

Madara no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El maldito Itachi le había enseñado de más a esa criatura, formando un pervertido de primera. Pero a la vez… ésa jodida voz de Sasuke le evitaba oponerse a sus caprichos. Itachi rió conociendo el por qué de las actitudes de los otros, y su tío, disgustado por aquella risa burlona, intentó fastidiarlo.

-_ Vaya, Itachi. Te encontrarás en la misma posición que yo cuando te lo estaba metiendo. ¿Será que te quieres parecer a mí?_

_- Ya hago mucho con compartir tu sangre. Simplemente soy mejor que tú_ – Itachi no perdió su risa burlona – _Y lo sabes. Tiemblas de miedo cuando lo recuerdas…_

Madara, mirando desafiante a Itachi, y a punto de discutir o hacer algo peor, pegó su pecho al de Sasuke, y éste, para bajar la tensión del ambiente, alzó su miembro junto con el de su tío para pajearlos a ambos a la vez. Itachi pegó sus labios con los de su hermano y lo penetró con fuerza de una vez, haciendo que el cuerpo que estaba en el centro se moviera de atrás a adelante rozando de forma lujuriosa la entrepierna de su tío. Sasuke y Madara soltaron un gemido ante aquello, el primero no dejó de gemir ante la velocidad de su hermano, y el segundo enmudeció los gemidos convirtiéndolos en jadeos, además de que no podía dejar de mover las caderas por dos razones: la primera era porque Sasuke cruzó un brazo alrededor de su cuello y el otro en su cintura, evitando romper el contacto, y la segunda, porque ese roce de penes lo estaba haciendo disfrutar mucho, incluyendo el hecho de que tanto el de él, como el de Sasuke estaban siendo apretados entre sus cuerpos. Madara sería el primero que olvidaría la riña con Itachi, y éste lo haría una vez que supiera que éste lo había hecho, lo cual ocurrió bastante pronto.

Sasuke, por otra parte, se sentía extasiado. Sintiéndose dominado de nuevo y a merced de otros, no dejaba de pensar en la velocidad de Itachi, tampoco en cómo sus testículos eran golpeados por los de Itachi cuando lo penetraba profundamente, y por los de Madara cuando se balanceaba con él. Su tío intentaba morderle el cuello con sus labios, e Itachi, a pesar de que lo estaba besando, no evitaba que sus gemidos recorrieran el ambiente. Como era el que tenía las piernas más abiertas, decidió doblarlas en torno al cuerpo de su tío, sin importarle que eso trajera como consecuencia que su entrada se abriera ligeramente más, así sentiría mejor el miembro de su hermano metiéndosele hasta el fondo y su cuerpo más apresado entre los más grandes de sus mayores.

En cuanto a Itachi, dejaba a su hermano tomar aire sólo cuando le mordía los labios, casi se lo devoraba, y eso Madara no lo dejaría pasar por alto, sin mencionar que era el impulso con el que penetraba al menor lo que hacía que su entrepierna rozara con este último, además de que las penetraciones de Itachi, a diferencia de las de él, no eran suaves en un inicio. Pero no tenían por qué serlo, ya que Sasuke recién había sido usado por su tío, añadido con sus ansias sexuales y que ya era tan fácil entrar en él, no tenía por qué ser blando con su pequeño hermano, le daría como más le gustaba: violentamente. Le haló el cabello obligándolo a echar la cabeza más hacia atrás y sus cortas uñas le recorrieron el brazo, haciendo aparecer algunas gotitas de sangre en la trayectoria que describió. Sasuke gimió, y ninguno de los hermanos separó sus labios, sin importarles la respiración del otro chocándole en el rostro. Todo lo que venía de su hermano era bien aceptado.

Madara estaba marcando el pecho de Sasuke, y esos chupones estaban haciéndose fuertes, llegando incluso a haber marcas de dientes en el más pequeño de esos tres cuerpos desnudos, y los pezones pasarían a ser el siguiente plato para el mayor. Luego volvería al cuello, a lamerlo y besarlo, también a morderlo, lo mismo con la oreja, calentándosela posteriormente con su aliento agitado. Se sentía bastante excitado, pero necesitaba algo más antes de acabar. Besó la mejilla de Sasuke y luego se unió al beso de los hermanos, tomando a ambos por sorpresa. Itachi no evitó besar a la vez a Madara. El menor de los tres sacó la lengua de su boca, permitiendo a los otros dos recorrerla con las suyas, encontrándose también la de los mayores. Pocos momentos más tarde, Sasuke fue el primero en correrse, y es que ya no aguantaba tanta excitación por todo el cuerpo, siendo seguido por Madara, terminando al sentir el cálido semen de su sobrino en el vientre, y por último Itachi siendo estimulado con las contracciones de su hermano y los gemidos de los tres, mezclando dentro de Sasuke sus fluidos con los de su tío.

Las tres pálidas frentes sudaban y sus bocas jadeaban en un intento de tranquilizar su respiración y a ellos mismos. Madara miró a sus sobrinos. Itachi había abrazado a Sasuke y ambos cayeron de espaldas en el colchón, el menor sobre el mayor que le acariciaba el cabello y olfateaba el aroma de las delicadas hebras entre sus dedos. El inmortal entró de nuevo en un dilema: ¿Lo que hizo fue una delicia o una abominación? El rostro hastiado de placer de los menores podría indicarle con facilidad lo primero, pero ¿qué podía creerle a esos pequeños niños que no sabían de la vida? Reflexionó un poco al pensar en nombrarlos como niños. Quizá "niños precoces" se acercaba más a lo que intentaba describir. Miró una vez más a Sasuke, el consentido de la familia, su hermano mayor le había marcado profundamente el brazo con las uñas y ni se había quejado. Jodida carita inocente, ¿Será que también practican el masoquismo?

- _Ojisan, acuéstate junto a nosotros_ –

Podría repetírselo mentalmente por toda la eternidad: Jodida carita inocente. Hizo que lo obedeciera. Recostó su cuerpo en la misma dirección de los otros dos, pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Sasuke, con movimientos delicados se sentó sobre su abdomen haciéndole marcar un gesto de desaprobación. Ya era hora de acabar con esa orgía.

- _Oye, niño, creo que ya te he echado demasiado polvo por hoy._

_- Es verdad, Madara-ojisan. Tienes la polla de un buen tamaño, pude sentirla muy bien cuando entraste en mí_ – Le ofreció una de sus sonrisas más cautivadoras e inocentes a su tío para que se calmara un poco. Itachi también se acercó, arrastrándose y chupando en el acto uno de los pezones del mayor, acelerándole de nuevo la respiración.

- _Ahhh…_ - No era un gemido ni un jadeo, sino más bien un sonido como de haber recordado la presencia de esos ojos con mirada penetrante y sexys ojeras pronunciadas – _Zorra_ – Le susurró.

Itachi no pareció haber escuchado el comentario, pero tomó entre sus manos y de forma rápida los testículos de Madara, aplicado cierta presión. El mayor pensó que se las arrancaría, pero Sasuke le hizo saber que había otros planes en el aire… de los cuales él no se había enterado.

_- Ojisan… Es verdad que ya nos has follado. Pero ahora es tu turno de recibir._

_- ¿Recibir?, ¿a qué te refieres, chico?_

_-_ _A que no te irás liso _– Por primera vez, la ronca voz de Itachi le hizo temblar a la vez de que le perdía de vista al estarse colocando atrás de Sasuke, pero sin hacer contacto con ninguno.

Sasuke recorrió con uno de sus dedos los labios de su tío, aún boquiabierto por la impresión, y movió su pelvis hacia delante para que su miembro entrara en esa húmeda boca. Al menor intento de separase, Sasuke le tomó con fuerza por las muñecas y las llevó por encima de la cabeza del familiar mayor, y es que ya sabía que esa sería la reacción por parte de Madara, quien pensaba que el jueguito ya se había pasado de la raya. El más joven inició el sube y baja de sus caderas, penetrando la boca a su tío, sintiendo cómo se hundía en su saliva y le rozaba el paladar y la lengua a la vez. Madara intentó hablar, pero estaba privado de aquello, y es que como buen Uchiha, Sasuke estaba demasiado bien dotado como para permitirle aquello.

Itachi sabía que Madara no iba a tranquilizarse, así que comenzaría a hacer lo suyo sin esperarlo. El puño que sostenía los testículos del mayor se movieron hacia la longitud de su pene, masturbándolo como sólo él sabía, ni siquiera Madara pudo resistirse a flexionar las rodillas por el placer. El amante de los asesinatos usó la boca para seguir excitando, sin que sus propias manos tocasen la zona en que lo hacían su boca o la lengua, otorgando muchas sensaciones a la zona baja de su tío. Poco después manejó el pene sólo con la mano, para dirigir su húmeda lengua a la entrada de Madara, quien comenzó a revolverse incómodo por esa acción, ganándose un reproche por parte de Sasuke.

- Madara… No seas tan pasivo. Mueve tu lengua, o chúpamelo…

¡¿Qué?!, ¿Acaso Sasuke, quien estuvo toda la noche siendo indefenso le pedía movimiento?, ¿y cuándo había comenzado a llamarlo por su nombre a secas? Para él, era una falta de respeto considerable, y sabía que el más joven había sido testigo de los múltiples regaños que le había hecho a Itachi por eso mismo. Ya no tenía el respeto de ninguno de los dos hermanos. La brisa que salió de la boca de Itachi por haber lanzado una risa burlona ante las palabras de su hermano, golpeó su entrada, contrayéndola. El azabache con coleta no dejó pasar eso por alto.

Uno de los finos y largos dedo de Itachi se escurrió por el pequeño agujero que era el culo de su tío. Madara movía las caderas por el incómodo contacto, ya que Itachi no se molestaba ni siquiera en lubricarlos, y gruñía haciendo vibrar el pene de Sasuke. Itachi sacó su dedo y lo introdujo de nuevo en compañía de otro, permitiendo que el mayor se quejara de forma poco comprensiva, porque el gran músculo que invadía su boca no le dejaba darse a entender.

_- Itachi nii-san, no te tardes mucho._

_- No lo haré. Ya he sido muy amable usando dos dedos para prepararlo._

¿Prepararlo? Ésa no era la intención de aquel joven, de lo contrario al menos hubiera utilizado algún tipo de lubricante. Pero no siguió pensando en eso, ya que Itachi, con su poca delicadeza, se introdujo totalmente dentro de él con un solo empujón. Madara gritó. Ni siquiera el miembro de Sasuke pudo evitar que fuera perfectamente audible en toda la habitación del motel, y se dio cuenta de que el pene de su sobrino menor se había endurecido notablemente con ese gesto.

Entre tratar de aguantar el dolor, las ansias de gritarle a sus sobrinos que eran unos mal nacidos, y tomar bocanadas de aire, Madara estaba dándole placer a Sasuke. Itachi decidió no moverse tan rápido desde un inicio adentro de su tío, quería hacer que se desesperara. Despacio, recorriéndolo poco a poco, encajándose lo más adentro que podía y saliendo de él para que sintiera de nuevo el dolor y el placer y el dolor de la penetración. A Itachi le encantaba ver cómo su tío levantaba la pelvis para que entrara en él más fácilmente, y contraía varios músculos cuando se sentía tocado en el fondo de su ano, mostrándole sin querer a su sobrino, la ubicación de sus puntos sensibles.

Sasuke giró su rostro para ver la cara de su hermano y hacerle una seña que Madara no podía percibir en esas condiciones, aunque pudo haber estado un concierto de rock pesado al lado y de seguro no se habría dado cuenta por el hastío de placer que sentía. Itachi al entender lo que Sasuke quería decirle, salió de su tío con la misma lentitud con la que lo había estado usando para satisfacerse, y su hermano menor lo imitó, dejando al mayor completamente desubicado e insatisfecho.

- _Voltéate, puta_ – Sasuke habló con una voz demandante y orgullosa, golpeándole suavemente la mejilla repetidas veces. Quizá podría hacerle tener miedo a cualquiera, pero no a Madara Uchiha, quien no se dejaba insultar por nadie.

Aquel cambio de personalidad del menor de su sobrino menor debía ser algún tipo de jutsu, probablemente aplicado por Itachi. Sí, eso debía haber sido, ya que era imposible que un modelo de uke como Sasuke usara esa terminología y ese carácter dominante que recién acababa de mostrar, si hace rato estaba gimiendo como una niña.

_- Haz lo que te dice Sasuke… A menos que quieras que te conectaremos los pezones de una batería._

La seca voz de Itachi mostraba su lado más sádico. Esa no era toda la amenaza, había mucho más en aquellas palabras, Itachi en realidad le había amenazado con demostrarle todo el odio que le tenía, y Sasuke quizá podría hacer lo mismo. Pero viniendo del mayor de los hermanos, no se tardaría en sacar el aparato eléctrico de debajo de la cama. No sabía si tenían dicha fuente de energía allí mismo, pero no definitivamente no quería averiguarlo. Humillado por obedecer a unos simples críos en sus caprichos y dejarse violar, giró lentamente hasta quedar boca abajo. Itachi le abrazó por la cintura, pero tal muestra de "cariño", que preocupó ampliamente a Madara, era requerida para levantarlo, obligándolo a quedar a gatas.

Itachi fue el primero en seguir con lo que hacía. Separó lo suficiente las piernas de su tío para utilizar de nuevo un ritmo lento que estaba acabando con su paciencia. Al apenas abrir la boca para exhalar, Sasuke le obligó de nuevo a practicarle sexo oral, pero ya no lo tendría con la cabeza mirando al frente, sino que se colocó a su costado derecho, y con eso hacerle girar el rostro.

_- Quiero que Itachi-niisan vea tu cara de placer._

Ante aquello, Madara abandonó el miembro del más joven y bajó la cabeza. Podía ser un poco sumiso con él sólo porque se trataba de su sobrino favorito, pero no soportaba la idea de que el bastardo de Itachi viera cuánta excitación le estaba provocando. Como consecuencia de sus acciones, Sasuke le haló con brutalidad el cabello, forzándolo a cumplir su orden.

_- Obedéceme o te rasgaré la polla._

Cinismo… De aquello se trataba. No quería intentar averiguar de dónde habían aprendido tales amenazas bizarras, pero sabía que eran muy capaces de cumplirlas y peor aún, de agravarlas. Sasuke le tenía sujetado el cabello, e Itachi controlaba el resto de su cuerpo con esas lentas penetraciones del demonio. Viéndose dominado en aquellas circunstancias, se dejó llevar por los deseos del Uchiha menor.

- _Ahhh… Madara… te vez muy sexy siendo sodomizado dócilmente. Nos estás incitando a darte más_ – Le habló el súper genio del sexo en el que se había convertido su sobrino Itachi.

Sasuke dejó escapar una risita ante el comentario. Madara, aún despatarrado comenzó a sudar, su bálano comenzaba a dar indicios de un clímax cercano, pero Itachi lo evitaba con su lento recorrido en él, y para satisfacerse se comenzó a mover de adelante hacia atrás, penetrándose con mayor velocidad, a lo que su sobrino mayor se quedó quieto contemplando el espectáculo, su firme y respetado tío dándole él mismo placer a su propio culito… Hasta que se cansó de eso y se alejó lo suficiente de Madara como para que no pudiera alcanzarlo. Sasuke estaba disfrutando del aliento de su tío viajando por su pene, cubriéndole con un suave vapor y saliva, pero aquel sentir orgásmico se había detenido cuando el sometido volteó a ver a Itachi con rabia, mientras el otro sólo le miraba complacido, igual que su hermano menor.

_- ¿Uh?, ¿Hay algo que quieres decirme, reliquia_? – Preguntó el que le seguía en edad.

Sasuke se mordió los labios, sin deformar la sonrisa que cargaba. Adoraba ver a su tío bajo el control de Itachi. Madara, aún más molesto, se llevó las manos a las nalgas y las separó.

- _Házmelo_ – Le dijo en un sonido casi imperceptible.

_- Esa petición es demasiado simple. Me quitas las ganas, Madara_ – Se burló el mayor de los hermanos mientras el otro, divertido, echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar otra risa.

- _¡Te ordeno que me lo metas, Itachi!_ – Braveó.

- _Ahh… ¿Y quién te crees para darme órdenes? Apenas eres una vulgar ramerita a nuestra disposición_ – Tranquilamente le dirigió aquellas ofensivas palabras. Sasuke contemplaba a Itachi casi como quien ve la gloria de algún Dios. Estaba haciendo que él también sintiera ganas de que se lo pegara con fuerza.

- _¡¡Argrrr!!_ – Gruñó obstinado - _¡¡Fóllame rápido de una maldita vez hasta que te de la puta gana!!_

Sabiendo que Madara no superaría eso, rió con lujuria, antes de entrar en él tal como su tío le había pedido con tal desespero. Éste había recuperado el miembro de Sasuke, no permitiría que el sádico de Itachi le escuchara gemir libremente, pero no contaba con que la penetración que vendría a continuación sería tan dura que le escucharía gritar de dolor. Poco a poco, esos alaridos se tornarían más sensuales y podría poner atención para satisfacer a Sasuke, que se deleitaba viendo cómo su pene empujaba una de las mejillas de su tío.

Poco tiempo después, incapaz de controlar la saliva que le brotaba de la boca, recorriendo la longitud de Sasuke para llegar después a extenderse por el colchón de aquella cama impura, y los gemidos de aquel creciente placer que le estaba produciendo los feroces golpes de Itachi en varias partes de entre sus piernas, terminó por correrse con un gemido tan fuerte como los que había estado soltando pocos momentos previos, cubriendo las sábanas con otro pequeño charco de semen. Casi no se notaba, porque las telas eran blancas, pero los tres sabían que estaba allí.

Impregnado de sudor, jadeando sin recuperarse de su clímax, Madara seguía siendo azotado por el balance de los cuerpos de sus dos sobrinos. Todo el cansancio de las eyaculaciones que había tenido en el resto de la noche le estaban comenzando a afectar, pero ésta última, en la que él había sido el receptor principal de todo aquel éxodo repentino de hormonas que salían de los vibrantes movimientos de los otros dos Uchiha, le hicieron temblar. La tensión acumulada en cada uno de sus músculos, hasta en su cerebro, le estaban haciendo temblar y casi perder la conciencia de lo que hacía. Fue cuando Itachi alcanzó sus pezones y Sasuke se acostaba a la inversa del cabecilla de la familia para que ambos tuvieran sexo oral al mismo tiempo, que este último alcanzó de nuevo el orgasmo, corriéndose en la boca del menor de los hermanos, que sólo mantuvo el semen en su boca, saboreándolo un poco.

Pero se equivocó al creer que la salida de los menores de su cuerpo era señal de que todo había acabado, ilusionándose, pensando que podría descansar un poco. Sasuke era quien le penetraba ahora, notando por el esfuerzo del joven que su hermano no había eyaculado en su interior. El más joven le hizo alzar su cuerpo para pegar el pecho de su espalda, quedando ambos de rodillas, con la diferencia que Sasuke le obligó a cerrar las piernas, haciendo el trabajo de la penetración más difícil y sobretodo doloroso, pero también lo masturbaba. Itachi se levantó para que esta vez Madara le brindara sexo oral, apretando los labios en el contorno del pene del mayor de los hermanos, que comenzó a respirar por la boca manteniendo su semblante serio. Poco a poco, el placer comenzó a embriagarlos de nuevo, las puntadas y escalofríos se hicieron presentes otra vez y sus penes comenzaron a sufrir la presión no sólo del contacto con otras pieles, sino también de la sangre que comenzaba a agitarse en su interior, provocando el orgasmo de los tres casi al mismo tiempo.

Madara se zafó de los cuerpos de sus sobrinos y se acostó a lo largo de la cama con su antebrazo derecho cubriéndole el rostro, quedándose casi dormido inmediatamente, exhausto, pero más que satisfecho. Aún con ganas de más, Itachi y Sasuke se acercaron al miembro de su tío y comenzaron a lamerlo al mismo tiempo, interrumpiendo el sueño que cargaba el agotado Ninja Legendario. Los hermanos lamían, besaban y chupaban aquella longitud de esas excitantes maneras en que habían aprendido a hacerlo, y podía sentir algunos dedos rozando el interior de su entrada con gula, aunque nunca supo si eran los de Itachi, o los de Sasuke, o los de ambos hermanos, quizá. Madara Uchiha creyó que el orgasmo que se le acercaba le provocaría un infarto. Luego de ver cómo algunas gotas de semen – del poco que ya le quedaba al mayor – salían disparadas hacia arriba, Itachi y Sasuke se miraron profundamente, y se poseyeron entre ellos el resto de la noche, mientras su tío se hundía en el más profundo de los sueños.

Ya eran aproximadamente las 5:15 de la mañana cuando Madara vuelve a tener algo de conciencia y abre los ojos extrañado del temblor de la cama donde se encontraba dormido. Miró a Itachi saboreando todo el miembro de Sasuke, sus mejillas estaban deliciosamente coloradas, y es que la longitud del menor debía llegarle hasta la garganta, él mismo había comprobado el buen tamaño que tenía el pene de su sobrino favorito. De los labios de Itachi resbalaban fluidos, no sabía si era saliva o semen, probablemente serían ambos. Sasuke tenía las piernas abiertas de par en par, flexionadas, apoyándose en las puntillas de sus pies, levantando la pelvis, y gimiendo tan duro que no sabe por qué no se había despertado antes. Realmente sus gemidos sonaban fuertes, eran como deliciosos quejidos, chillidos lujuriosos, respiración excitada. No podía darse cuenta de que su propia entrepierna se estaba poniendo muy dura de nuevo.

Sasuke, en medio del desespero de toda aquella excitación que estaba sintiendo, arqueó la espalda, y al regresarla a su postura normal volvió a lanzar otro fuerte gemido. No se cohibía de cómo le hacía gemir su hermano. Su queridísimo hermano. Giró el rostro a ambos lados intentando calmarse por toda aquella presión en sus zonas sensibles, y miró a su tío despierto recostado sobre los codos.

- Despertamos a Madara.

Dijo rápidamente antes de que algo parecido a una mezcla de gemido y suspiro saliera de sus humedecidos labios. Itachi lo confirmó viéndolo de reojo, y como respuesta succionó con más fuerza el miembro de su pequeño hermano menor, tomándolo desprevenido, haciéndolo sujetarse de las sábanas sucias, sacándolas de la cama, arrugándolas entre sus puños, perdido en la pasión, soltando de entre sus labios algo que estaba entre un fuerte gemido y un grito de placer. El cuerpo del pequeño estaba perlado por el sudor, su pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, viendo satisfecho sólo a su hermano mayor.

Itachi miró al mayor con la inexpresividad que éste tanto detestaba de él. Se lamió los labios haciéndole ver que se había tragado el semen de Sasuke.

- Lárgate – Le dijo claramente, enfocándose odiosamente en pronunciar la primera sílaba.

Madara chistó. Se disponía a dejarle en claro a Itachi que él no obedecía sus órdenes, que no se iría hasta que le diera la gana, y que si quería se iba a hacer de nuevo de Sasuke y de él mismo. Pero en cuanto intentó sentarse, un agudo dolor le recorrió la columna desde su entrada. No pudo evitar lanzar un quejido que sólo produjo una risita de burla de parte de Sasuke. Itachi le miró fija y seriamente antes de tomar el pie derecho de su hermano, llevarlo a la altura de su rostro para besarle y chuparle sus dedos.

El perturbado de Madara miraba incrédulo a Sasuke, su protegido, su consentido, burlarse de él. Quizá nunca tuvo respeto por parte de ninguno de los hermanos. Pensó confuso, pero acertadamente que todo el tiempo, su sobrino favorito le mostraba su carita inocente para manipularle, un engaño probablemente ideado por el maligno Itachi. Él no pidió estar en esa situación, pero fue solo un experimento, un capricho de Sasuke, como le había dicho el hermano de este.

- Ya sé… - Dijo Sasuke intentando no perderse de nuevo en las locuras de sensaciones que le producía Itachi – Madara quiere que me lo pegue de nuevo… Por eso no se quiere ir.

No era por eso, pero sirvió para que Madara a duras penas lograra levantarse de la cama apuntando con su dedo acusador a ambos hermanos, dirigiéndolo de uno a otro sin poder pronunciar nada elocuente, hasta que finalmente exclamó:

- ¡Esto… No se queda así!

- No seas idiota y sal ya de aquí – Le respondió inmediatamente Itachi restándole importancia, acostándose con sensualidad sobre su hermano.

- Yo comprobé que… No superas a Itachi nii-san en nada. Vete y déjanos. Aniki y yo aún aguantamos más tiempo… Nadie puede… estar al nivel de mi aniki – Siguió Sasuke enroscando sus brazos en el cuello de Itachi.

Madara se puso como pudo el pantalón, la camisa mal colocada y dejó el resto de sus prendas. Antes de cruzar la puerta se volteó a intentar decirles algo más a los jóvenes, pero Itachi se encargó de callarlo en silencio al mostrarle con delicadeza su dedo medio erguido en su mano derecha. Inmediatamente se fue del lugar, al mismo tiempo que, sin él saberlo, Fugaku Uchiha, su hermano, el padre de Itachi y Sasuke, salía de otra de las habitaciones del motel después de que Obito y Shisui, los hijos de Madara, lo corrieran de su lado luego de tener una muy apasionada noche de lujurias y placeres orgásmicos, la primera y última, cabe destacar. Quién sabe si luego ambas parejas de hermanos intercambiarían las anécdotas de la noche.


End file.
